


Let it go, Ice

by TheAmazingAnt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Song Parody, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingAnt/pseuds/TheAmazingAnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is he doing on top of a mountain, why is there snow everywhere, and where is this blasted song coming from? (A parody songfic featuring Iceland himself and perhaps some others.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go, Ice

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

Iceland trudged forward, boots sinking deep into the thick whiteness that covered his path. Flakes were falling fast around him, mingling with his frozen breath as it vaporized into the night sky. He pulled his foot loose from the snow and continued up the mountain slope.

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

Wait, queen? Who are you calling a queen? Ice glanced upwards in annoyance, rewarded with a fresh flurry of snowflakes in his eyes. With a resigned huff, he pulled his coat closer around his shoulders and kept forcing his way through the snow.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Iceland gave another glare in the sky's direction. What are you trying to say? Snow was building up on the inside of his hood, and he paused to shake it out. These winds were getting out of hand.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

Okay, that was it. "Cut it out!" he announced to the frigid air. "Stop calling me a girl! I'm not hiding anything! There's nothing wrong with me, okay?"

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

Iceland stumbled a little in the deepening snow. "Stop it!” He almost yelled it this time, flakes falling around him even quicker than before. “I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care!"

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Ice rolled his eyes and glared at the thick snow beneath his feet with the sudden urge to bury himself alive. Despite this, he kept trudging onward, trying to ignore the stupid song lyrics.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

"Stop making me seem angsty! I'm not angsty!" Ice protested, sounding a bit angsty as he did his best to continue up the mountain slope.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

"Oh, come on..." he grumbled, realizing that he probably wasn't going to win this.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

Something tugged at the back of Iceland's coat, threatening to tear it off. What? "No you don't!" His face burned a bright shade of red as he struggled against it.

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

With a fierce tugging motion, the wind peeled his coat back and flung it off into the sky. Ice let out a yelp of surprise and outrage. Flakes stung his face as his clothes and hair billowed freely in the freezing winds.

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT HOW I FEEL!" Gusts of wind and snow bombarded him from every direction, causing him to tense up as the freezing cold caused his skin to go painfully numb.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

"SHUT UP! IT'S FREAKING COLD OUT HERE!"

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

"MR. PUFFIN WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on..._

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOP-"

  


"-Whoa, Ice! Are you okay?"

  


Something was shaking his shoulder.

With some reluctance, Iceland's eyes cracked open. He was greeted by the blurry glare of a DVD home screen, as well as close-up view of Denmark's face. Instantly he shot up, ears burning. "Den-what?"

Denmark flopped back onto his half of the sofa. "HAHA! Ice was having a nightmare! Poor baby!"

The burning sensation increased as Iceland looked around to see the rest of the Nordics sprawled on the sofas nearby. The cushion he was on sank lower as someone sat down on his other side.

"I guess you haven't grown up after all, little brother." Norway's usually somber expression held a hint of a smirk.

"Cut it out, you guys! I wasn't having a nightmare!" Iceland retreated from Denmark and Norway's amused gazes. He crossed his arms, cheeks on fire.

"Then what were you shouting and twisting around for, Ice?" Finland's head emerged from the arm of the loveseat. Sweden grunted his agreement beside him.

"Yeah!" Denmark was still trying to stop laughing. "You almost fell off the couch when I tore your blanket off!"

"I wasn't having a nightmare! Quit it, okay? Stop treating me like a kid!" Pout forming, Iceland stood up off of the couch.

"Wait! Ice! Don't leave! We were going to watch Tangled next!" Finland pleaded with big eyes as he propped himself up further on the couch arm.

Iceland hesitated.

"Come on, Ice! We didn't mean to make you mad!" Denmark admitted, leaning back on the sofa. "Stop being so sensitive and sit back down!"

"I'll stop talking about it if you call me 'big brother'." Norway added in.

With an obligatory frown, Iceland slowly plunked himself down on the couch again, arms still crossed. "I'm not calling you 'big brother'," he muttered.

"Big brother..."

"Quit it."

"Big brother..."

Sweden finished switching the DVDs and the title screen for Tangled popped up on the TV monitor, shutting Norway up.

"Next time, don't fall asleep while we're watching Frozen!" Denmark grinned at Iceland, getting one last jibe in before the movie started.

Iceland decided that he wouldn't.


End file.
